youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Element Animation
Element Animation 'is an animation team from Scunthorpe England, they create animated short skits on YouTube. They currently have over 1 Million subscribers and are quickly climbing the ranks. On 27th February 2015 they released a video titled "We joined Vessle!", a subscription based service were viewers can watch new content a week before it is uploaded on YouTube. 'History Element Animation first became popular when they released a video entitled “An Egg’s Guide To Minecraft” they were later advertised by a fellow YouTuber, Sethbling, after they created a collaborative animated video with him called “Bite-Sized Minecraft”. Before this point they had been releasing a web-series known as “The Crack” for 14 months which gained them approx. 3,000 subscribers. That number has risen dramatically over the few months that followed; they currently have subscribers and over 10,000 million video views. The videos they upload vary slightly, their original series “The Crack” currently has 20 episodes and is into its second season; however, this series hasn’t had a new episode since “An Egg’s Guide to Minecraft” was first posted. Element turned “An Egg’s Guide to Minecraft” into a series following the success of the first episode and they release each installment roughly once a month. Sometimes, between episodes they have other short videos such as “10 Minutes of Mustache” or “Nom Egg/Pig/Thing”. In the past they have released V-logs 1 and 2, they are also planning a third. In the v-logs, the viewers can contribute their questions, comments or fan art for it to be presented in the next v-log. Element Animation has a second channel known as “Element Shorts” in which they create even shorter animations, the shortest being 14 seconds, including the outro. The Crack “The Crack” is Element Animation’s first series and takes up most of their uploaded videos. The series follows the everyday adventures of the four animated eggs, Dan, Jason, Chrisi and occasionally the Mustache Guy. On their adventures they meet lots of other web-based personalities such as Sam Pepper and PointlessBlog. The episodes mostly begin with an opening shot of a kitchen worktop where Jason bounces up to Dan, yelling his name. This has been the norm since the episode “The Visitor” where the kitchen was first shown. The first season ended when Element Animation had been making videos for one year. Season two later began with the episodes “Hacked Account” and “Hacked Again”, a story arc over three episodes. Episode 3 "We Weren't Hacked!?" was released later on. An Egg’s Guide to Minecraft “An Egg’s Guide to Minecraft” is the foremost series from Element Animation. There are currently 15 episodes (the 11th being an April fool's joke). The episodes follow the character “Jason” from “The Crack” as he travels through the world of Minecraft accompanied by the games main character, Steve. The plot consists of Jason and Steve attempting to find Notch, the creator. Each episode has, thus far, ended in a cliff-hanger and is hilariously comedic. Each of the installments has over 1 million views each making them Element Animation’s most popular videos. Bite-Sized Minecraft Bite-Sized Minecraft is a series of humorous shorts about the game "Minecraft". The videos are posted by Sethbling and there are currently three of the videos with one currently in devolopment. Other Animations Element Animation has a few miscellaneous animations. Such as Villager News, Christmas with the villagers, Intelligence Test, Terraria The Animated Series, and shorts for a Villager's Twitter account. 'Cast' Dan Lloyd – Dan the egg Jason Sargeant – Jason the egg Christine Atkin – Chrisi the Egg Scott Stoked – Steve, Various Characters (died in 2015) Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers